


For The First Time

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, M/M, Modern AU, a little bit of foreplay, and some confessions, coolio, for the most part in the first half, slow build up and tension gets resolved, written based on fleeting inklings of reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When intoxicated, Hamilton and Laurens were in the relationship that they so desperately feared when sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tango

The more liquor the pair held in their systems, the thicker the tension became between the two men. They were used to this dance sober, they knew it by heart now. Be that as it may, when they became intoxicated the dance evolved into a tango, slow and sultry and ever so tempting. Nothing was the same once the sweet temptation of alcohol hit their lips. Their touches lingered just a little bit longer, and their lips always seemed to threaten to brush. Now, the two men were close no matter the context, sober or drunk, but the more they had to drink, the tension between them turned the normally fleeting touches into ones that hung on just a little too long accompanied by glances that were just a bit too sultry.

When intoxicated, Hamilton and Laurens were in the relationship that they so desperately feared when sober. 

Alexander would whisper in John’s ear whenever they spoke. Alexander would cup John’s cheek as he did this. He would turn John’s face towards him just a little too quickly, and thanks to this, Alexander nearly kissed John more than once.  
 Each time, John had to fight himself and beat back the urge to close the distance between their lips. 

When intoxicated, most of their conversation had been replaced with touches, glances, giggles shared between the pair. They knew exactly what was happening, they knew exactly what was being said. Nobody else understood. It was like a secret language shared between them. They stayed side by side for the most part, but whenever they would separate the other was not long to follow. Whoever followed would lean against the other, wrap around him or gently brush a hand against his hip as he walked by. 

Those touches were electric. 

Alexander and John both longed to take this dance past the point it rested at, but they had no idea that their desire was mutual. Naturally, neither of them wanted to do so when they were intoxicated, either. What if the other would regret it when they sobered up? But naturally, their intoxication was the only thing that even toed the line of bravery enough to get them near that point. 

They hated this tango more than anything. 

This particular night seemed to be no different. The pair had been invited home with Lafayette, back to the little New York town he called home after he left France. Of course, they were happy to join along on this adventure and take any opportunity to learn whatever they could about Laf. This trip had lead to a gathering of Lafayette’s closest high school friends and needless to say Alexander and John were thrilled. The pair loved Lafayette, and they were always happy to learn whatever they could about him, so this was an opportunity neither of them would want to lose. 

Alexander and John being as they were, both of them naturally drank far too much. John’s tally of his own consumption thus far was approximately: two glasses of wine with dinner, one glass upon arrival, half of the bottle of rum they had brought, and at least three shots of vodka. Alexander had finished about half of the bottle of vodka for himself, but avoided the rum, and he had a gin martini before they had left. The pair always seemed to drink at the same pace. 

John though, well, he played this night a little rougher than Alexander did, taking to their dance quicker than he was used to. John didn’t mind the change of pace, he was beginning to feel light in his feet, that floating feeling he had started to enjoy since college started. Of course, he felt this as well as the burn of the vodka. God, he hated vodka, but Alexander had challenged him, and John Laurens wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. Their dance may have been more obvious that night than ever before to the ones who stood by, but the boys also made no attempt to hide it, either. 

They skirted around each other minimally at the beginning of the night, John staying off to the side more than anything as the men gathered around a table drinking and playing some weird board game that, well, John didn’t care to learn at the moment. Alexander had plunged into the challenge with a stupid smile on his face (John longed to kiss that smile). But instead of joining, John shrugged it off and made himself some cheap excuse of a mixed drink and sat off to the side of the room doing his own thing, occasionally piping into conversation or cracking a joke. 

As the liquor flowed though, he came closer to the group. He leaned against the back of Alexander’s chair and absentmindedly played with Alexander’s hair. When Alexander got up, John took his seat. When Alexander returned, they didn’t even look at each other before Alexander sat on John without a word, just going back to his game. Nobody thought anything of this. The pair seemed to be close. Laf had learned early on that the two were always physically close to one another. This didn’t strike him as anything unusual, and the rest of Laf’s group seemed content with the idea of “oh, they’re probably dating,” so they kept comments to an absolute minimum. Why should it matter, anyway, that John had snaked his arms around Alexander’s waist, that Alexander had his back pressed tight enough to John’s chest that they would both move if John took a deep enough breath? Their relationship status (or more accurately, lack thereof) wasn’t important, they were having fun and that’s all that mattered. 

~

Lafayette had been walking backwards, about a block ahead of them with middle fingers extended and held high. It was obvious to whoever saw the trio that they weren’t entirely there, inebriated in some way or another. John was doubled over giggling as they walked. Alexander shouted at Lafayette, something along the lines of “if you’re going to patronize us, at least do it well!” 

Lafayette shot back with some insult in French that John couldn’t be bothered to try and understand. 

Alexander and Lafayette must have gone on with this for some time. John didn’t even try to follow. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what Lafayette was flipping them off for? It was a blur, whatever had happened to that point after they left. John’s mind stayed other places. Namely staying with Alexander’s hand that kept brushing his own. They always walked close, side by side. Occasionally they would bump each other, almost as if it were a physical reassurance that, yes, the other really did exist, no, they weren’t some drunken illusion. John always appreciated these touches in particular, especially when his own thoughts made his head pound.  
 Why the trio decided to walk back, he didn’t know. John had offered to get them a cab, too. But over halfway back to Lafayette’s and he couldn’t be bothered to care anymore. The walk had helped him sober up a little, he would admit. A semblance of sobriety in a strange new place was always good, John couldn’t complain. But soon Lafayette and Alexander were bickering in French, both of them tripping over their own tongues. That didn’t deter them, though.  
 The babbling kept John distracted and comfortable as they walked, which he was incredibly thankful for. As they neared Laf’s high school home, the conversation ceased so they wouldn’t wake anyone upon entering, and they went their separate ways after sneaking back in (they were thankfully successful in this endeavor). Lafayette said something to them, something about “don’t bother with alarms, mes amies, we have no plans for tomorrow.” John and Alexander were incredibly thankful for this, and they planned to sleep until their unavoidable hangovers were nothing but mild headaches.

It didn’t take long before they snuggled into bed, staying on their respective sides, except, well… Alexander had been whispering in John’s ear again, and sparks constantly rolled down his back. He loved that voice, he loved having it so close to him. There they were again, now in the dark room, sitting side by side on the bed and looking at nothing… and before John knew it, Alexander had cupped John’s cheek again, turned his face so to make eye contact with him…. They were dangerously close again, but Alexander was relaxed, not speaking for once. He was just breathing in the air between them, looking into John’s eyes.   John was full of liquid courage and fed up with waiting.   John made the first move and closed the distance between their lips.

There may as well have been fucking fireworks. 

Languid and light at first, the two seemed to be testing the waters after Alexander’s initial surprise. He leaned into it, though. Feeding into Laurens was easy for him, especially when he wanted it just as badly. Alexander tasted like vodka still, just enough that it sparked on John’s tongue. John tasted like fruity mixers and spiced rum, something Alexander wasn’t fond of until that moment. They were pressed close again, and soon Alexander had moved to deepen the kiss. 

John was thankful that they were sober enough (or maybe skilled enough) to keep it from being entirely teeth. 

Before John knew what was happening, Alexander was straddling his hips and playing in his hair (oh, shit, that felt nice), and he never wanted this moment to end. Inevitably the pair had to split for breath, though, and Alexander broke away by biting on John’s lower lip and _tugging it, oh god_ , John could have come undone with that. He let a soft moan break from his lips, spill into Alexander’s, but he tried to hush it as much as he could considering where they found themselves. Staying quiet was a challenge, though, because Alexander Hamilton didn’t play fair.  
 Before their lips could meet again, Alexander was kissing, licking, nipping paths up and down John’s neck. He would leave a small hickey here and there alongside all of those freckles (Alexander was thanking whatever god may be that he was finally able to kiss all of John’s freckles like he had longed to since they met). Alexander let talented fingers go to work playing in John’s curls. He could play this man like the words he wrote, John was coming undone.

Alexander’s hands were threatening to trail lower, and John wasn’t quite ready to stop them. Alexander’s careful fingers toyed at the bottom of John’s shirt and made way to feel up his chest. He felt every little detail that he could, storing it all away to memory the best that his intoxicated mind would allow. He felt every muscle, imagining the freckled expanse of skin that he could see if only they had left the lights on. Alexander did not let his lips leave John’s skin once, and his hands were getting to that point as well. Soon, his fingers began to tease down his soft tan skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake and making him shiver. “You’re so beautiful, John…” Alexander whispered into their kisses. John whimpered and felt his hips slowly rise into Alexander’s touch as his hand trailed further down. Lips followed suit, moving back to John’s neck as his hand hovered over his still clothed prick, moving for a light and teasing touch. 

John whimpered and writhed for a moment before gasping. “Alexander, _Alexander!_ We shouldn’t, I…” 

Alexander stopped immediately, propping himself up and looking at John, who continued on. 

“We’re.. We’ve had too much to drink, Alexander, we… We don’t need to do this, not right now. God, I want to, but now isn’t right…” He murmured softly. John clearly wasn’t too pleased by this idea, he really didn’t want to stop, but he knew that it was the best thing to do at the moment. Their first time together didn’t need to be under the influence of anything, if it was even going to be at all. 

“I… I understand.” Alexander gave an awkward laugh and smiled. “Yeah, I.. I took that too far, sorry.” Alexander rolled off of John and looked at him with wide, puppyish eyes. “Are you upset with me?”

“Not at all.” John assured, nosing at his cheek. “You know I can’t be mad at you, even when I want to be… I actually wouldn’t uh… I wouldn’t complain about kissing a little more, you know, if you wanted…. It’s… You’re…” his voice trailed off and his cheeks flushed, making his freckles stick out a bit more. “You’re really good.” He whispered. 

Alexander let out a small laugh of his own and scooted up a bit closer. “I would love that…” Their lips met again and again now, slowing to gentle little pecks as the time passed, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Alexander with his nose nuzzled into John’s neck and John with his nose buried into Alexander’s silky hair.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alexander take the next step in their relationship.

“Can I confess something?” 

After sitting in relative silence for the last bit, Alexander jumped, surprised to hear John speak, but he leaned forward, the hot water sloshing around just a little bit as he shifted in the spa. “Of course, John. You don’t have to ask, you know.” 

John sucked in a deep breath, biting down on his lower lip and casting his gaze aside. He stayed silent for another moment. Instead of the comfortable feeling from just moments ago, the silence was becoming thick and awkward. Alexander could almost taste it, and it wasn’t pleasant. 

The pair had gone in half and half to rent a nice little place on the beach for a week, and everything was going nicely. They had separate rooms, but three days into the trip and they hadn’t seen them. They kept falling asleep curled together on the sofa (neither of them would complain about this beyond saying something about a stiff neck the next morning. Alexander resisted the urge to make a crude joke at this.) 

Their trip was already so much better than expected. They had bonded so much, all thanks to that night with Lafayette and his old buddies, the aftermath of that sparking something that had continued to grow. Who would have guessed? That had been three months ago, their spring break. Now it was their summer vacation, and the two decided to spend some time away from the stuffy little Manhattan apartment they shared with Mulligan and Lafayette. 

Anyway. 

John had built the courage to speak again. “Alexander, I, well… You know all those things I’ve told you about high school, about me and Herc?” 

“All those lines about being reliable with the ladies?” Alexander said with a breathy laugh. John could have fallen for him all over again because of that sound, it had made its way into his heart and become one of his favorite things in the world. 

“Yeah, I… Well…” Shit. “I wanted to impress you, I guess. Herc doesn’t even know this but…” Another deep breath, and an averted gaze. “Well, I… I’m still a virgin.”

Alexander didn’t really stir, just pulled his lips together and humming, head nodding up and down a few times. “Huh. Thank you for confessing that to me, John. Thank you for trusting me.” Alexander always sounded so sincere when he spoke to John, he couldn’t believe it. 

“You aren’t… Upset?” 

“Nah. Why would I be? I mean, look who you’re talking to, dear Laurens. All I do is talk, talk big, talk myself up. It’s totally cool. Besides, virginity isn’t the most important thing. It’s just something society has taken a liking to hyping up.” He gave that stupid smile, and John kissed it away without even thinking about it. 

“Alexander fucking Hamilton, you are a godsend.” John murmured as he pulled the other man into his lap. Some of the water spilled out of the spa with the swiftness of the movement. Their lips meshed together easily, smoothly. This had all become second nature by then to them both. John held tight to Alexander’s hips rutted them together just a bit. “I.. I didn’t really finish, though, I… I think I’m… Ready.” He murmured against the kiss, pulling back enough to look Alexander in the face. “If you’re okay with it, I… I want it to be you.” 

The other clearly hadn’t been expecting this, if the look in his eyes and on his face were any indication. 

“Are you sure, my dear Laurens?” Alexander asked softly, eyes flickering to take in every detail of John’s face and look for any hint of worry, any sign that he wasn’t actually up to it. None was found. He smiled a little bit and took to kissing John softly again, small pecks here and there. 

“I’ve never been so sure in my life.” John assured.   
 Alexander gave a smile and wrapped his arms around John’s neck. “What do you say we head back inside, then, love?” He murmured, lowering his hips just slightly and brushing them in a teasing manner against John’s. 

John bit his lower lip and let out a soft sound, nodding quickly in hopes of speeding the process. He wriggled a bit and managed to slip out from underneath Alexander, offering his hand once he was out of the spa. Alexander took it with no hesitation, wrapping a towel around himself as they entered the condo again. Alexander stole another kiss before looking at John with a smile and nuzzling their noses together. “You go off into your room and take a shower, let’s get all of these chemicals off of us, yeah? I’ll meet you back in your room in a few?” 

John’s room? Oh, of course. John’s room had the bigger bed, Alexander had insisted he take it. He nodded and stole another kiss, breaking away after a moment and nodding. “Of course, luv..”   
 They parted ways for the time being, leaving John to his own nervous thoughts as he turned the hot water. Being alone with his thoughts was not something John enjoyed too much, especially when he had so much to overthink…   What if he wasn’t any good, what if Alexander didn’t enjoy it? 

Oh, god, what if Alexander left him after this? 

John swallowed back the fear and stepped into the water after slipping off his swimsuit. The hot water took the chill off of his skin, and he already felt better without the chlorine and other spa treatments on his skin. He pulled his hair out of its tie and let his curls fall loose, getting them just a little bit damp again to rinse away the chlorine that could linger, then stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist and shutting off the water. 

He could still hear the water still running in Alexander’s room. He took a breath and slipped on his boxers, going out to grab his sweatpants. All the while, he was towel drying his hair, just to rid of the excess water that clung to the curls. He tossed the towel aside as he slipped on his sweats, then reached to the beside table to look at his phone, make sure it was on silent. Thankfully it was, and nobody had tried to contact the pair while they were outside, either. They seemed to be in the clear for the rest of the evening… Thank god. 

John lounged on his bed and waited for Alexander to join him with a giddy look on his face and a gleam in his eyes, it shouldn’t be too much longer…

And surely it wasn’t. 

Soon, he looked up to see Alexander standing in the doorway in the same state of undress as John. He knocked on the doorframe before entering, carefully shutting the door behind him. He set something on the nightstand, John wasn’t too interested in checking it out at the moment. Without a second thought, Alexander crawled up onto the bed and straddled John’s hips, meeting him for a sweet kiss. His hands were immediately in John’s curls, combing through them with enthusiastic fingers and a hum. John’s hair was so soft, god, Alexander could spend hours doing this. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, John Laurens?” Alexander whispered against his lips, moving just a little to resting their foreheads together. 

“Every morning.” John chuckled a little, rubbing their noses together. 

“I’ll say it again, then… You’re gorgeous…” Alexander cooed, looking into John’s eyes. “I could get lost, y’know…” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

Alexander did with no hesitation. 

His fingers worked their way back into John’s hair, playing through it and tugging whenever he could. He relished in the sounds John made, and he was encouraged to kiss him a little bit harder, rub their hips together a bit more, and soon break free to start leaving little lines of bites and kisses up and down both sides of John’s neck. For every deep and impassioned kiss Alexander gave John, he left what felt like hundreds more peppered all over his skin.  
 John let his hands come up to toy with Alexander’s hair as well, wanting to do something beside keen and quiver with every little touch. Alexander was going to break John, he was sure of it. He was going out of his way to kiss every bit of skin that he could. “You’re gorgeous..” He repeated, kissing a trail down John’s torso. He occasionally stopped to nip little marks into John’s skin, making the other whine. “So beautiful… I love the sounds you make, John..” Alexander’s breath was warm against his skin. 

He was making his way back up John’s body, stopping at his chest to graze his teeth over lightly freckled skin. John broke out in goosebumps and shivers. He didn’t realize how sensitive he was. God, Alexander could play him with so little effort. He could only assume that his partner had done this before, or he was just very skilled. John wouldn’t complain either way. He tugged at the inky mass of hair in his hands and whined. The noise soon turned to a sharp gasp as the nips over his chest turned to Alexander biting and teasing at one of John’s nipples. 

John could have sworn his heart would burst from his chest. His breath was becoming a bit quicker, and soon drew to a low, longing moan of Alexander’s name. The man’s free hand was soon toying with John’s other nipple, occasionally raking his nails along the freckles on his chest. Lord, John could come undone under these touches. 

Before he could register what was happening, Alexander’s lips were moving down his torso again, nibbling here and there until he reached the waistband of John’s sweats. He looked up at John with a certain mischief in those inky eyes that John hadn’t seen since that night at Lafayette’s.    _Jesus Christ_ , he could get used to that view. 

He kept his fingers combing through Alexander’s hair, tugging and giving a surprised gasp when Alexander began to tease at him through his clothing. Delicate touches made their way across John’s skin. Alexander’s fingers danced about John’s lower torso until they finally hooked into John’s sweats, beginning to tug before he stopped, looking up at John. He nodded, giving the other permission to do as he pleased. 

Yep, Alexander was definitely experienced in this field, John thought as his pants were removed slowly, as teasingly as John thought must have been possible. Every little movement Alexander made was sending electricity through his body. The second his sweats were down far enough, Alexander’s mouth moved to tease at John’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. Needless to say, Alexander was certain he had never heard John make _that_ noise before. 

Hell, John was certain he had never _made_ that noise before, but at this rate, it wouldn’t be the last time he did. 

When Alexander pulled back, John whimpered a little, out of breath, but his lips curled into a smile. “So your mouth is good for something other than making smart comments..” He teased softly, earning a little smack to his thigh. John jumped and let out a soft gasp.

“Watch yours or we’re stopping.” Alexander retorted with a playful gleam in his eyes when he looked up at John. 

John was quick to apologize after that, even though he knew Alexander was joking, not wanting to lose the sensations he provided. He couldn’t believe this, and there was still a barrier between them…

Of course, Alexander soon made sure to fix that. 

When he pulled the remaining fabric away, John’s head was swimming. He whined when the cold air hit him, but before he knew it, well, it wasn’t an issue anymore.. Alexander nosed at one of his thighs, while his fingers danced on the other. He kissed all over his skin, happy (but not too surprised) to find more freckles there. Alexander could never get enough of John’s freckles. That was only until John made that noise again, and Alexander looked up to see him with a knuckle between his teeth and dark cheeks. 

He would have to sing praise to the freckled skin later. 

Right now, something else seemed a little more important. 

Before John could really process, a hot stripe was licked up the underside of his cock, and Alexander was watching him keen and quiver under the simple touch. God, John could come undone under that gaze, and he was going to if he didn’t look away… His head fell back onto the pillow, curly hair forming a halo around his head. Alexander was tempted to pull back and look at him, but he was much more tempted to make John come undone and lay in the afterglow with him.   He moved to suck at the head, tongue flicking slowly over the slit before it swirled about. John was seeing stars. His fingers tugged at Alexander’s hair, and he had to ignore his instinct to buck his hips up. John was barely holding himself together, so when Alexander took him all in, he couldn’t help but shout, head falling back as he did. His body quaked under the skillful maneuvers of his partner, and he bit his lip to keep from mindlessly babbling his praises as he worked. Alexander took pleasure in this of course, and he kept his movements slow. He wanted to draw out every pleasure for his dear Laurens and make this an experience he would never forget. 

Alexander’s thumbs massaged at the dip of John’s hips and he pulled back with a soft pop, lapping away at the precum that had begun to appear. “So good, John.. You look so gorgeous..” Alexander cooed to him as he kissed down his length, then up it again, then the head. John could have wept. 

Alexander kept his slow touches and teases going as long as he could, before he could feel John’s self control falling. He pulled back and stopped at that point, leaving John to whine and wiggle on the bed. “Alexander, please…” He begged softly. 

“Do you want more? Or just this?” He asked softly. 

“More, please god, Alexander.” John whined. Alexander nodded and took one of the pillows, propping John’s hips with it before he grabbed something from the nightstand. John finally caught a glimpse of what he had brought in; a small box of condoms and bottle of lubricant. His cheeks were bright and hot, and he watched Alexander’s every movement from that point. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, which was, oddly enough, one of the biggest turn on to John. Alexander removed his pants and boxers entirely in one swift movement, smirking at him a little when he hard a gasp. 

“Oh, love…” He cooed softly, fingers teasing up and down his thighs. They seemed to be dancing on his skin. “You’re so beautiful…” Even after the first praise, John couldn’t help but squirm and squeak with the next. Alexander’s hands traced dangerously close to, well, anything they could, but avoided giving John the satisfaction of even the smallest touch. He ignored John’s keens and moans for the most part, he would occasionally oblige him with a soft kiss or nibbles along his skin. John found soon that Alexander was only using these to distract him as he poured a very generous amount of lubricant into his hands, onto his fingers and into his palm. Alexander was slow to move after that, pressing a finger to him to tease, gauge his reaction, and _oh_ , his reaction was beautiful.

John let out a small gasp and his hips jumped. His eyes squeezed shut to the point that his nose wrinkled a little. Alexander moved to kiss it, then press their foreheads together. “Do you still want this?”

“God, Alexander, yes!” 

“Promise you’ll talk through it with me. If you want anything let me know.” He whispered against his ear. John nodded quickly and gripped the sheets. “Alright, deep breath love.” Alexander requested, and as John inhaled, Alexander pressed gently into him, making John shiver. 

It wasn’t what he expected.   
 Honestly he didn’t quite know what he expected, though. 

Not unpleasant, really. Just a strange sensation. He wiggled a little as Alexander kissed his neck, nosed his jawline, just did everything that he could to assure that John was comfortable. Really, John wasn’t uncomfortable in any way, it was just… Well, it was odd, to say the least. He tried to stabilize his breathing the best he could, then adjust to the odd sensation. Alexander’s slow movements made it a little easier. He carefully pulled Alexander into a breathless and messy kiss, which definitely helped him get used to the new sensations. 

After a moment of movement, Alexander was careful in sliding another finger in, stretching him out slowly. John shivered and keened beneath all of his touches. He babbled now and then, and the only thing that Alexander could make out was _more, please Alexander, more_. John’s mind was cloudy every time Alexander would move, and he swore under his breath. Alexander finally conceded and kissed John, pulling back and looking into his eyes. “Are you ready?” 

John nodded over and over, begging softly under his breath. He whimpered a little but when Alexander pulled completely away from him, but he was soon watching with wide eyes as Alexander began to stroke himself. His eyes were glossy and he had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. A small moan caught in his throat, and he made himself stop long enough to tear open the condom packaging and roll the latex onto himself.   John couldn’t believe his eyes, how did he manage to find himself here, watching something so glorious? He whined softly as Alexander lubricated the condom a bit more. He opened one eye and looked at John, lips curling up into a smirk as he dropped his hand, moving closer. 

“Doing so good, love, one more deep breath..” Alexander cooed to him as be repositioned himself. John nodded, his entire body swimming in euphoria. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath…

And Alexander was inside of him. 

Holy _shit_ , Alexander was inside of him. John gasped and hooked his hands behind Alexander’s neck, pulling him into a breathless and messy kiss. John was euphoric. He whined and rolled his hips with every movement Alexander made, and _Christ_ Alexander didn’t know that John could move his hips like that. 

John soon had his legs wrapped around Alexander’s waist, his arms falling slack onto the bed as he let the other take complete control of the situation. He looked up at Alexander with starry eyes, and Alexander couldn’t help but lean down and cover his skin with kisses, give him every bit of affection that he could manage, but he was slowly losing himself in the sensation as well. 

One of John’s fists had tangles itself into the sheets, gripping them with white knuckles. The other was all over, up and down Alexander’s sides, finally finding itself tangling into Alexander’s hair, which was still a little wet, incredibly soft… He tangled his fingers into it and tugged a bit as Alexander moved to kiss and bite at his neck. John was sure there would be marks, but he couldn’t care at the moment. Alexander had found a spot within him, and John was absolutely seeing stars. 

“Alexander, I’m going to, a-ah!” John whined and rocked his hips a bit faster, harder. He bit down onto his lower lip as Alexander bit his neck. A flash of white and one of the most amazing feelings he had ever had soon overcame his body and mind, and he was crying out Alexander’s name. 

That was bliss. 

Alexander sped his own movements a bit, and they had long since lost any sort of rhythm, and soon gasped against John’s skin, hips stuttering a bit before he let out a low groan and relaxed, laying with John in his arms for a few moments until the oversensitivity kicked in full force and they had to move.   They remained in each other’s arms after Alexander pulled off and tied up the condom, tossing it in the empty condom box on the night stand (the rest of the condoms had fallen onto the floor at some point). He would take care of it later. Right now… 

“You’re so beautiful, John…”

“Thank you Alexander, that was… Wow…” John whispered, rolling over so he could snuggle up to Alexander’s chest. He kissed over the soft skin a few times and looked up at him with stars in his eyes. “I’m glad it was you…” He said, tone a bit far off and dreamy. 

Alexander kissed his head and rubbed his back. “Thank you for trusting me with that, John.” He whispered into the mess of curly hair. “You sound exhausted, sleep, my dear Laurens. We can talk more when we get up, okay?” John didn't even respond verbally, just a small hum and a nod, kissing over his lover’s bare skin wherever he could. Alexander only smiled and kept rubbing his back, small soothing circles into the relaxed muscles. “I love you, John…”

“I love you too, Alexander.” John managed to murmur before he dozed off into what was the most pleasant sleep he’d had in a while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one loosely based on reality, Half of this was written drunk, the other half written sober, bahaha (and on a flight to New York, no less). The only bit of reality in this one was the one line in the hot tub conversation. 
> 
> Man, spring break was weird. 
> 
> i fuckin hate myself though cuz i wrote all of this up until John got in the shower when i was smashed, like “hey sober krys, fuck you, you’re gonna have to write sex have fun”
> 
> since starting this fic, i have seen hamilton and met 4 members of the cast and i am still shaking
> 
> if you wanna talk to me about the founding fuckboys, i'm paperthinrevolutionary on tumblr as well, pop by and send me a message! :)
> 
> if there are any errors lemme know, and it's been a long ass time since I've written anything like this so uh   
> yeah  
> ciao~
> 
> -krys

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is based v loosely on some things that actually happened over my spring break??? all the touches and stuff leading up and some conversation, at least, idk. i am very intoxicated as i am writing this and spellcheck is my friend  
> all of this happened on the night i started it, bahaha. (well i mean, all of it except for the kissing and sharing a bed, bahaha)  
> yes i did actually drink as much as laurens if not more (probably more because a lot of this night is a blur)  
> yes i am regretting it just a little bit.  
> signing off with hopes of returning sober for the second half of this  
> also if you wanna talk to me about the trashy founding fathers, i'm paperthinrevolutionary on tumblr as well, pop by and send me a message! :)  
> -krys


End file.
